The Xclusive plant
'''The Xclusive plant '''is a fan-fic written by Pyroky. The Xclusive plant is about a year when the plants started calling bloomerang the Xclusive plant. NOTE: This fanfic was originally a creepypasta. Later changed to a simple fanfic. PART I In daytime, a ball fell from the sky and hitted Bloomerangs head. Bloomerang became stunned. She started to get dizzier and dizzier as she moves but she wont regret walking. Now that she is dizzy, she see the plants as zombies and that's why she attacked the plants. A day later the plants started complaining about Bloomerang attacking the plants. Starfruit: Dave! You wont believe this. Sunflower: Bloomerang started attacking the plants like a dildo! Peashooter: We dont know why she did. Crazy dave: Now she has become crazy. Now she is known as The Xclusive plant. We need to stay away from that plant! Bloomerang is now called the Xclusive plant and she is considered banned to ever play with the plants. However in Bloomerangs mind, she thinks that it says : Bloomerang is now called the Xclusive plant and she is considered banned to ever play with the zombies. So if anyone says "plant", she will hear it as "zombie". PART II A week later, she goes inside the Zombosses labortary. Bloomerang: Crazy dave! I am back! Zomboss: What? I am not crazy dave? I am zomboss. Bloomerang: Why are you saying "What? I am not zomboss? I am Crazy dave." Ofcourse you are not zomboss. Zomboss: ಠ_ಠ Giga Imp: Zomboss? What's wrong? Zomboss: She thinks I am Crazy dave. Crazy, is'nt she. Bloomerang: Crazy dave, is that Giga wall-nut? Zomboss: What? Giga imp: I am not Giga wall-nut! Bloomarang: I am calling you Giga wall-nut, not Giga imp! Zomboss: I think you are making a mistake. I am crazy dave. Bloomerang: You are zomboss? No. You are crazy dave. Zomboss: Yes I am crazy dave and this is Giga wall-nut. Bloomerang: You are zomboss and this is Giga Imp? No way. I can see you two as my friends. Zomboss: Hmmm... Zomboss had a plan. He acted as crazy dave and the other zombies acted as the plants so that Bloomerang will see them as plants. Zomboss will use Bloomerang as a tool. Giga Imp: Are you sure this is going to work. Zomboss: It is going to work like "spaming like a boss". Giga Imp: Ha! PART III Zomboss: Bloomerang! I want you to give this letter to Crazy dave. Bloomerang: Okay, Crazy dave. 10 inches later... Starfruit: Oh no. The Xclusive plant is coming! Peashooter: Lets attack her! Water melon: Though she is kind and gentle. Sunflower: We fight for FREEDOM! Science nut: Stop! Let me explain this. According to my PIDM (Past Incident Detecting Machine) , something made Bloomerang dizzy and that's why she thinks we are zombies. I dont know who threw that ball but I am sure it is the future Bloomerang who did it. Peashooter: If that is what happened let's time travel in penny. Before the plants went inside penny, Bloomerang attacked the plants. Sunflower: Ouch. That really hurts. Bloomerang immediately goes inside penny and travels 8 days back into the past. Peashooter: Great. Bloomerang: Hello there zombies. Peashooter: Bloomerang? But... But... You just time traveled back in time?! PART IV 8 days ago... The Bloomerang from Part 2 and Part 3 traveled 8 days into the past and she saw herself 8 days ago. When she saw her pastself, she thought her pastself is Bloomzombie (Zombie version of Bloomerang). She threw a ball at her pastselfs head and that is how Bloomerang became dizzy. The Bloomerang from Part 2 and Part 3 time traveled to the present after she made her pastself dizzy and that is how peashooter saw the Bloomerang of the end of Part 3. 8 days into the future... Bloomerang: Hello there zombies. Peashooter: Bloomerang? But... But... You just time traveled back in time ?! Bloomerang: I cant tell who I am because I am the one that made my pastself dizzy and there is now a paradox and blaa-blaa-blaa!!! Winter-melon throws a melon at Bloomerang. Bloomerang became normal again and she now sees Plants as Plants. Bloomerang: Ouch. What just happen? Sunflower: Uh... Gatling pea: We dont know what to say. THE END. Trivia *This fanfic is very short even though there is 4 parts. Category:Fanfics